


Oh, let me remember you as you were before you existed

by brocanteur



Category: The Tunnel (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocanteur/pseuds/brocanteur
Summary: title from Neruda





	

It’s out of the corner of her eye, and at first Elise thinks she’s hallucinating, that she’s seen something that couldn’t possibly be there, that shouldn’t be there, for all that she’s wanted it, for all that she’s longed. (What a strange thing, to _want_ , to _desire_. To not know love and then know it in all of its decimating power.) But it isn’t a hallucination. There, in a parked car, right outside Elise’s apartment, sits Eryka Klein, watching, watching, waiting. And Elise thinks, _Let her wait_ , but her feet drag her toward the car, her hand pulls on the door handle, and before she can think of the proper thing, she is inside, beside Eryka, and they are both staring at one another, wordless. There are questions Elise should ask. _Why are you here? Why did you save my life? Why don’t I hate you?_ She doesn’t open her mouth, though, just watches as Eryka carefully lifts a hand and brings it to her face. She closes her eyes, feeling the gentle stroke of fingers. _What a thing it is, to feel this way_ , she thinks, trembling. _What a terrible thing._


End file.
